


dana scully stiCkS it uP fOx MulDer'S BUTT

by notboldlygoing



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dom Dana Scully, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Fox Mulder, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notboldlygoing/pseuds/notboldlygoing
Summary: Mulder gets pegged. That's sort of all there is to it, honestly. Shameless porn with a little bit of banter and tenderness.





	dana scully stiCkS it uP fOx MulDer'S BUTT

She’d been playing around with him like this for a little while now. It was almost an accident the first time, when she slipped a finger in while she was blowing him. That time, he was spread underneath her like butter, limp with languid pleasure while she sucked him off. He wasn’t going to come like this, they had just gotten started, but when the hand Scully had on his balls accidentally slipped ever so slightly down and brushed lightly against his asshole, he moaned. The sound never failed to send a shock through Scully, the spark of it rocketing from her chest to her pussy. She raised an eyebrow, the expression lost on Mulder, whose eyes were closed. Mulder had spread his legs almost imperceptibly wider. She hummed with laughter and brushed her finger against him again. This time a whispered “Oh, fuck” came from the head of the hotel bed, and his legs spread again, further this time. A clear invitation. She sat up on her knees, replaced her mouth with a hand on his cock. 

She had told him, slowly stroking, “You want more, you have to ask me for it.” She looked in his now-open eyes, searching for discomfort, an abort-mission. 

Instead he bucked into her hand, gave a strangled “Please.” She leaned over him, then, and kissed him. He tasted himself on her lips and arched into her. He had touched his asshole before, fucked his own finger, but only alone, never with a partner. A simple touch had never sent static through him like this. When she still hesitated, he broke the kiss, said “Touch me again, God, Scully, _please._ ” She was kissing him open-mouthed, just under his ear. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure if you’re sure,” he exhaled, nearly a laugh. She reached between her own legs with two fingers. She felt his eyes on her, and smiled. She spent a moment just touching herself, knowing that Mulder would wait as long as she wanted him to. He groaned. She was wet—very wet, and enough of it clung to her fingers when she pulled away that her index finger slid easily into his asshole. She didn’t push in any further than the first knuckle, then slowly pulled her finger out. He let out a soft, sustained moan. It was quiet, but he had closed his eyes, and Scully smiled. She knew that sound. It was the sound he made when he entered her for the first time, when she had sunk down on his cock in a hotel room a lot like the one they were in and he had thrown his head back and moaned, just like that. She lowered her head, keeping her slow rhythm, just teasing the rim of his asshole, and started to suck his cock again. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down to the hottest thing he had ever seen thus far in his life: Dana Scully’s lips stretched around his cock and her finger covered in her own slick juices pushing in and out of his ass. He rocked his hips up, fucking her perfect mouth, and back again, pushing himself down onto her finger, over and over and over. Scully gagged herself on him a few times—she liked to, always had, as long as he didn’t push her head down, she would often let him thrust deep into her mouth until he came. 

That night, he shook and grasped the bedsheets and came into Scully’s mouth harder than he had in a long time. She slipped her finger out of him and washed her hands while he lay spread eagle on the hotel bed, dazed. She laughed as she emerged from the bathroom to find him still staring at the ceiling, but he rolled over when he heard and ate her out until she had come twice, her fingers grasping at his hair, pussy grinding against his face. It had been heaven. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Since then, they had made it not so much a habit as a habitual special treat. When they closed a case, or when they survived something that should have killed them, or if Mulder begged really well, Scully would finger him and suck him off. There had been a plug or two, and they were their own kind of fun, but tonight was going to be special. Scully had finally dug around in her old things and found the strap on she had used in college. She had boiled the dildo and gave the harness a fresh wash, and tonight she meant to use it. Mulder knew it was a something-special night, so he was ready, but nothing quite prepared him for when she stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower in just a bra and panties, with a dildo in one hand, fastened to a mess of straps that constituted the harness, and a small bottle of lube in the other.

“We don’t have to use this tonight if you don’t want to,” she said, gently, showing him the whole contraption. “But I think I know you want to try it,” she added, a smile on her face. He nodded, eyes wide. Scully put a knee on the edge of the bed where he sat, running a deliberate hand down his chest. Mulder leaned back on his hands to give her access, baring himself: his neck, his chest, his cock, which had just begun to stiffen under his slacks. She brought her other knee up as well, straddling him, and pushed him down onto the bed. Mulder’s breath hitched with that funny feeling he got in his chest whenever he remembered just how strong Scully was. She was small, but she was powerful. He smiled as she leaned over him, pushing her torso against his so he could feel her breasts brushing against his own nipples, already sensitive through his work shirt. They kissed, slow at first, lazy almost, but Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully and kissed her passionately, biting gently at her bottom lip and lightly dragging his fingernails down her back. She broke the kiss, staring down at him with her cool blue eyes—the pupils were blown wide, but she had remarkable control over her breathing. Only someone as close as Mulder was in that moment could have said how turned on she was. 

“I wore the plug today,” he said with a small smile. Scully inhaled and almost unconsciously pressed herself against Mulder’s leg, mildly annoyed at the layers of clothing that had yet to be removed. 

“Is it still inside you?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Scully moaned, a small sound—she wasn’t particularly vocal, but every once in a while, if Mulder said something (or did something) to take her by surprise, he could get a reaction from her. When he could get her to gasp or moan, he counted it a success. She sat up, putting pressure on his now-fully erect cock, and he fought the urge to close his eyes. She rocked on his hips for a moment, then unbuckled his belt and undid the button on his pants. He lifted his hips—a little difficult, since she was still straddling him—and she tossed his pants behind her. Some days she would take her time, pressing kisses and sometimes hickeys along every inch of skin she uncovered, but other days, like today, she worked with efficiency, and it wasn’t long before he was naked. She told him to wait, not to touch himself while she put on the strap on, but as soon as she stood, Mulder slid off the bed and fell to his knees. He put one hand on each of Scully’s hips, and slid a finger into the top band of elastic on her panties. She looked down at him affectionately, stroked his hair and nodded. He eagerly pulled down her panties, revealing a neat bush, darker than the hair on her head by several shades. Before Mulder could reach a finger between her legs, Scully had taken a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back. His eyes watered, but the feeling sent a familiar jolt of pleasure to his pelvis. His neck was bared and his dark brown eyes were made even darker with lust.

“No hands. Be a good boy and use your mouth,” she said, and stepped out of the pair of panties that had fallen to the floor. She walked around him, hand still firmly in his hair, and reclined on the bed. She spread her legs and pulled Mulder’s head to her pussy. He moaned and lavished attention on her clit, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could, to be her good boy. He sucked gently on it and looked up at her. He couldn’t see her face, but her breathing was less regular now than it had been before, and she had unhooked her bra and had one hand splayed across a perfect breast, while her other hand was pinching her nipple. He continued to play with her clit, only occasionally wandering elsewhere—licking her labia or kissing her inner thighs. After only a few minutes filled with soft sighs from Scully and deep moans from Mulder (these mostly to send the vibrations from his mouth to her pussy,) Scully pushed at his shoulder, and when he lifted his head, she beckoned him to join her on the bed. Mulder wiped most of the slick wetness off his chin, but was quickly distracted by Scully kissing him hard, insistently. She flipped him over, so she was again on top. 

“Feels so good when you use your pretty mouth on me,” she whispered. “Stay still.” She climbed off him and retrieved the strap on from the end of the bed. She struggled with it for a moment but tightened the straps around her hips and adjusted the dido so it was pointing just the slightest bit upward. She straddled him again, this time higher on his chest so that the dildo was resting on his lips.

“Open,” she said, firmly, and he complied. The silicone dildo was on the small end of average, with a somewhat detailed head fading into a smooth, pale skin-colored shaft. He opened his mouth, beautiful pink lips opening and stretching around the head, tongue laid flat out on his bottom lip while she rocked back and forth, fucking his mouth as he so often fucked hers. The sight of Mulder with her silicone cock in his mouth, big earnest eyes looking up at her and his hands resting on her ass made her unbearably turned on. 

“Good boy” she said, only barely above a whisper, and he shuddered underneath her. “Do you want it? You want me to fuck you?” Her hand was around his cock, stroking him arrhythmically, not enough to get him there but enough to get him close. 

“Yes,” he said, voice breaking. “All yours, please take me.” She dismounted, reached between his legs and pushed at the base of the plug he was wearing. He arched his back at the sensation, his stiff cock begging for attention. Scully, however, was not focused on his cock. Slowly, she pulled the out out of Mulder’s ass, watching him squirm underneath her as she did so. Once he was empty, she spread lube on her fingers and pressed two into his hole, earning her a slow whine. He was stretched wide from the plug already, but Scully couldn’t resist the temptation of teasing him further. The strap on made her feel powerful, more powerful than she usually did when she and Mulder were fucking. She fucked him rather gently with her fingers, making sure he was ready, but she brushed her fingers against his prostate with every push in. 

“Feels so fucking good, you always make me feel so good,” he groaned, hand pressing against his aching cock, but not quite daring to wrap around it without permission. The power of this position always made Scully soaking wet, and part of her wanted desperately to fill herself up with Mulder’s cock, ride him until she came, or else to lay there while Mulder pounded into her, to have him send her careening over the edge and to keep fucking until they were both limp with pleasure. But tonight was a different kind of night, and she pushed those fantasies back in her mind for another time, because there was a very needy Mulder babbling underneath her. She pulled her fingers out carefully, and without pretense, she spread a generous amount of lube on the dildo, down to the base and back up again. Mulder watched, mesmerized.

“It’s going to be cold,” she warned, and pushed the head of the dildo in. He inhaled and contracted around her briefly, but he relaxed easily after a moment and let Scully ease the modest five or five and a half inches of silicone inside him. It was bigger than anything else he had put up there, but somehow it didn’t feel too big. It felt no more strange than Scully’s fingers, and it was good in a new way. 

Soon she was rocking back and forth into him, her pelvis meeting his thighs on every downstroke. She ravished him, relishing in her absolute power over him. He was at her mercy. If she stopped moving—she did, briefly—he would whine, squirm, plead—“Scully please, God, feels so good, don’t stop, want you to fuck me”—until she started moving again—she thrust forward all at once, burying the dildo into him and he groaned, reached up and grabbed her waist, small underneath his hands, and held her there while he ground his hips in quick, uneven circles. The pressure of his hands on her waist made Scully even wetter, but she wasn’t getting friction where she needed it, and she was getting impatient. 

“Fuck, yes, gonna come just like that,” he panted, but as the words left his lips he knew that Scully would take advantage of his desperation. She pulled out—slowly, so as not to hurt him, and kissed him softly once she had done so. 

“Turn over,” she said, “I want to try something.” He immediately got onto his hands and knees, but Scully slapped his ass just hard enough to sting. “Mulder, you know I’m not that tall,” she said with a small laugh, her stern facade fading a little. 

“Really? I could have sworn you gained a couple inches,” he joked, eyeing the dildo. Scully smiled and rolled her eyes, swatting his ass again, much lighter this time. He widened his stance obediently, lowering himself to the proper height. Scully pushed in, and though the angle was a little awkward, Mulder moaned and dropped from his elbows to rest face-first on the bed, not bothering to hold himself up. The view for Scully was incredible—the dildo slipping easily in and out of Mulder’s asshole, her own hands holding onto his slim hips, pulling him back onto her silicone cock at her own discretion. He allowed himself to be manipulated, trusting that Scully would take care of him. And of course she would. She reached around with one hand, still thrusting shallowly, and wrapped a hand around Mulder’s cock. At the contact, he pushed backward onto the dildo, letting out a huff of air. For a moment he fucked himself on the dildo, and Scully just watched. She let go of his cock and instead gripped his hair, pulling his head and shoulders up from the bed and making his back arch beautifully. He whined and let out a quiet, drawn out “yes.” She could tell he was getting close again. His movements were sloppy, uncoordinated, and he had left a small wet spot of precum where his cock was pressed to the bed. 

“Want you to touch yourself,” she said, voice somehow deeply affectionate even in the midst of such an obscene act. “Be a good boy and touch yourself while I’m fucking you.”

“I want to see you,” Mulder said, breathlessly, and Scully waited as he turned over again. His chest was flushed, creeping up to his cheeks, which were a blotchy pink. The sight made Scully’s chest feel tight with affection. She entered him again, rocking back and forth quickly but tenderly, lying almost flat on his chest and kissing him passionately. Mulder reached between them and jerked himself with quick strokes. Mulder looked at her with his perfect flushed face, the hair that he usually kept artfully mussed was stuck down on his forehead with a thin shine of sweat. He tried to keep his eyes open, to keep looking at Scully while she took such, such good care of him. 

“Do you like it better like this?” Scully asked, hoping that Mulder would return to the babbling mess she enjoyed turning him into. 

“God, yes, love being like this,” he began, and Scully cracked another smile, knowing that he would keep talking all night until she let him come. “Love seeing you fuck me, take such good care of me, _God_ , _Scully_ ,” he paused briefly, letting his hand fall away from his hard cock and once again taking Scully by the waist. She let him guide her, but continued her quick pace. “You’re so amazing, feel so good inside me,” he panted. “You’re so fucking hot, it turns me on so much. Fuck, gonna make me come, oh my God,” 

“Are you going to come for me? Going to be my good boy?” Scully asked, knowing that he was too far gone to say much more.

“Gonna be a good boy for you—oh fuck,” His eyes finally dropped shut and he babbled incoherently as his cock twitched and he came, back arching obscenely and drops of come falling on his belly and chest. Scully slowed immediately, thinking that he would be oversensitive, but he pushed his ass upward onto the dildo, fucking himself through his own orgasm. Once he stilled, Scully dropped down beside him and kissed him tenderly. 

“You did so well, you were such a good boy,” Scully cooed softly, between kisses. It made Scully feel a little silly, but after they fucked she would often comfort him like this—on the rarer occasions where he took control, he could do the same for her. She took a tissue from the bedside table and wiped the come off his chest, kissing the clean skin she left behind. She wanted to make him feel good, safe, cared for. Mulder smiled, and laughed a little weakly. 

“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” he said, after she had thrown the tissue away and slipped out of the harness. 

“Is it more plausible that I’m a natural or that I’ve had practice?” she replied, resting a hand on his chest. He huffed with amusement. 

“I think having practiced requires some further explanation, Doctor Scully.”

“In that case, I’m just a natural.” She smiled enigmatically, eyes twinkling. Suddenly, Mulder flipped Scully over so that she was on her back with him on top. She let out a startled gasp, but Mulder covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. He kissed down her jaw with an open mouth, not leaving any marks until he had passed her collarbone—where she could cover it with her sensible work outfits. He sucked two pink-purple spots onto her chest and she hummed, clutching at his shoulders. He sucked on her nipples, kissed the soft hollow between her breasts with reverence, gently bit down and then soothed with an expert tongue. After a minute, he pulled back to look at her, naked and beautiful and here with him, and the pleasant heaviness in his chest urged him to make her feel as good as she made him feel, so he dove back down, kissing her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, all while she laid beneath him and sighed. 

He found her clit with his fingers and traced a hard circle around it, and Scully let Mulder’s large hands push her legs open wide. He saw how wet she was and his breath hitched involuntarily. He brought his fingers to her slit and sank one deep into her. Scully was small, and one finger was all she could easily take without preparation, even as wet as she was. Mulder never hurt her, but he liked to stretch her limits, to make her full of his fingers or his cock and watch her react. So he pressed a second finger beside the first, slowly but surely filling her. He heard a soft exclamation from where Scully’s head rested, and he grinned. He dragged his fingertips against her g-spot, not hard. Scully’s intake of breath was enough to encourage him to continue. Soon, Mulder was pumping his two fingers in and out of her pussy, hitting that same spot inside her every time, and Scully felt an orgasm begin to coil like a spring in her abdomen. 

“Kiss me,” she gasped, and he did, with perfect crushing force, while his fingers worked between her legs. She felt like she was being split open, she always did when he fucked her, and it drove her wild. “Fuck, Mulder,” she panted. “I’m so close.” Just thinking of the visual they made now—her legs wrapped around his waist, hands grasping at his back, the arm he was not using to support himself moving back and forth steadily, their faces together in a desperate kiss—it was enough to send her over the edge. Scully shuddered underneath him, the fingers she had laced into the short hair at the back of his head pressing their faces harder together. She closed her eyes tight, and a moan sounded deep in her chest. She was tense for a moment, then limp. She let her head fall to the pillow. Mulder eased off her, rolled to the side as she had done earlier, and gathered her in his arms. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, and Mulder kissed her temple as she laid her head on his shoulder. She had a wide grin on her face and she began to laugh. It was a quiet, breathy laugh, and it made Mulder laugh a little too. 

“Sorry, I just…that was good,” Scully said, after composing herself. Mulder gave an internal sign of relief. For as long as the two of them had been sleeping together and as consistent as he was in making her come, he still worried every time that she had disliked it or had a bad time. 

“You know it was good for me too,” he said, smiling again, and she tilted her head up to kiss him. Later they would clean up the mess of lube and sex toys they had made, but for a moment they lay together and kissed lightly, with smiles of pleasure playing on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! This is my first time posting on ao3 and my first time writing explicit porn, so I'd appreciate it if I could get some feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
